


Danger is my middle name...and my first

by Hollystop



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Comedy, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollystop/pseuds/Hollystop
Summary: Danger mouse is terrified when his best friend is kidnapped once again by the devilish Baron greenback. But after Penfold comes much too close to being lost forever will he be able to hold back his feelings?-(my first fanfiction so I would LOVE feedback)-
Relationships: Danger Mouse/Ernest Penfold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Danger is my middle name...and my first

Danger mouse was pacing back and forth, forming a deep line in the carpet. He was waiting anxiously for any news about his missing assistant. Penfold went missing over 10 hours ago and as all secret agents know the longer they went without any ransom videos or obvious attacks the slimmer the chances of getting him back in one piece. luckily the horrible villains wouldn’t dare harm poor little penfold...would they? Usually, they would just try and take over the world in any silly misguided plan they could think of but lately they’ve been getting more and more bold,even going so far as to actually torture a scientist for the location of a time machine! Granted it was tickle torture but still. Luckily danger mouse was shortly interrupted.

Brrr “Danger mouse,” said colonel k with a grim look on his face as he appeared on the large screen ‘we have news on penfold though i'm not too sure if you'll like it very much.”

“Please colonel tell me!” said danger mouse with bated breath

“Tell you what?” asked the colonel already forgetting whatever led him to make the call in the first place.

“The news about penfold!”Exclaimed danger mouse as he wiped his hand down his face in exhaustion, he was starting to get sick of his superior.

“You have news about penfold? Well out with it man, I'm all ears.”Demanded colonel k. , once again showing that he was in fact not all ears.

“Good grief,” moaned danger mouse. He should have learned long ago not to underestimate the colonel when it comes to miscommunication.

“Well speaking of penfold I've just got word that baron greenback has captured him once again! Shall I put him on the video phone?” said the colonel seemingly forgetting the urgency of the situation.

“Yes, Yes of course please!” begged danger mouse. Hopefully this time he wouldn't be sent to gather ingredients for a spell or on any quest really, he wasn't in the mood.

Brrrr “Ah danger mouse my friend, I'm delighted that you could receive this call.” laughed greenback “Now don't worry I've learned my lesson and this time I won't make you do anything quite as … peculiar heheheheha”

“You won’t get away with this greenback! I won’t let you hurt penfold again!”

“Hurt penfold?! I would never hurt my brand new assistant!” The screen quickly switched to show penfold in a dungeon, but instead of being chained to the wall he was strapped into a wooden chair with a metal bowl placed on his head.

“Penfold!! Are you allright?! Where are you?!”

Before penfold could speak stiletto filped a switch causing the whole screen to light up.

“Penfold! What are they doing to you!?”

The screen turns black


End file.
